


As if we never said Goodbye

by Legionnaire24601



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: For the Glory of Fandom, Gen, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionnaire24601/pseuds/Legionnaire24601
Summary: The first thing Nomura did when she escaped from the Darklands was go to the theater. It was empty of course, the season had ended while she was trapped within the Gumm- Gumm cells. Yet,she couldn’t find it within herself to be disappointed. She was here, and that was all that mattered.





	As if we never said Goodbye

The first thing Nomura did when she escaped from the Darklands was go to the theater.  
It was empty of course, the season had ended while she was trapped within those cells. Yet,she couldn’t find it within herself to be disappointed. She was here, and that was all that mattered. 

There is nothing quite like entering the opera house for the first time.   
The simple act of walking down empty aisles gives her a sense of freedom she cannot fully describe, but it’s there, relieving her of her burdens for the smallest of instances. A minute, an hour, a day, did it really matter? 

The softness of Frayed thread on the armrests of well worn seats, beneath human fingertips, loosens the tension in her shoulders.  
The stillness within a darkened empty theater. Stagnant air that intertwines with a silence that is so ethereal, that for a moment it rivals even that of the swelling of horns, the raw power of the percussions, it borders on the sublime. And it is within that minuscule measure, within a haze of time blurred memories, that she can hear it, as if for the first time; The relentless staccato rhythm of her heart beating loudly against the fluidity of strings, The parting of curtains to reveal an entire world for which she could immerse herself within. Familiar yet different. Where Music and Life joined… where two worlds, two faces meet. 

The Theater is silent and empty, but the atmosphere, is as thrilling as if it were that first opening night. And as Lush melodies rise and fall against tender passionate vocals within the recesses of her mind, Nomura allows herself to breathe easily.   
She’s come home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired in part by "As if we never Said Goodbye (Sunset Boulevard)" Written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Christopher James Hampton, Donald Black  
> Puccini's "Nessun Dorma" (Turandot)  
> Puccini's "Un bel di vedremo" (Madame Butterfly)


End file.
